


The Reunion

by writingisgiving



Series: Back In Star City [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Reunion, but also something that could still happen?, sort of a fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisgiving/pseuds/writingisgiving
Summary: Oliver and Felicity finally see William and Mia again.





	The Reunion

Oliver and Felicity made their way to the bunker, nothing but the sounds of their footsteps echoing around them. Oliver was tense, his steps getting slower and slower the closer they got to the old building until she was practically dragging him through the alley by their joined hands. Felicity pressed her lips together, hiding her smile. Her husband might have been the most terrifying man in multiple universes but he would always just be adorable to her. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Felicity.” Oliver finally said, stopping his movements. She sighed before turning to face him. He wouldn’t meet her eyes, staring resolutely at the sidewalk. She took a moment to just stare at him, watch the wrinkles on his forehead, the bags under his eyes. Their return to Earth-1 had aged them both, the years finally catching up to them. They both looked old, but he was still so achingly beautiful. Age had only enhanced his handsome features, making him look distinguished. She internally sighed as she observed once again how well his red sweater and jeans fit his body, outlining his broad shoulders and arms and legs, clearly displaying his strength. His hair was finally starting to grow out, getting long enough that she could run her fingers through it whenever she wanted. His eyes, even when turned away from her and surrounded by wrinkles, sparkled against the sunlight, highlighting all the different shades of blue. He had a tiny scar on his forehead, left there by a bad guy who had made a desperate attempt to get away before Oliver had subdued him. 

She had spent so long without him. Sometimes she couldn’t help but stare, even after 5 years together. She couldn’t stop herself from getting lost in his features and marveling that she finally had him all to herself again. 

She suppressed a giggle, marveling at the fact that even after so many years together she still felt the same as when they had first left for their road trip together all those years ago. Oliver’s eyes snapped to hers at her muffled laugh, raising an eyebrow at her amusement. She bit her lip shyly before placing her chin on his chest, staring up at him through her eyelashes. “It’s not a terrible idea, my love.” She cooed, lifting her hand to soothingly trace patterns on his sweater. “It’s an incredible idea and something you need” she pressed her hands harder against his chest at the word, “to do.” She felt him slightly groan at the pressure and fought the urge to roll her eyes. For such a terrifying man, he could also be a huge baby. 

“What if they want nothing to do with me?” He finally asked, lips pursed. She opened her mouth to rehash the same reassuring words she had been saying to him for days, but he cut her off, “Felicity, I’ve been gone for a very long time.” His hands went around her waist, holding on tightly as he looked into her eyes. One hand slipped underneath the gap between her light blue sweater and black pants, tracing the skin of her back. “And they think that I’ve been dead this entire time.” At that, she flinched, breaking away from his gaze to stare at his shoulder. 

She always knew that telling the world that her husband was dead when he really wasn’t could come back to bite her in the ass. But at the time, it had seemed like the best move. She had no idea when she would see Oliver again, if she even would see him again. And her deal with the Monitor depended on no one trying to interfere with Oliver’s mission. And while their friends were smart and capable, they didn’t always know when to back off. 

“Hey,” he said quietly, raising his hand from her waist to gently lift her chin and make her look at him. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He murmured, pressing his lips to hers. He waited until she melted into the kiss before pulling away. “You did the right thing, honey. I’m just not sure how Will and Mia are going to feel seeing me come back from the dead suddenly with no warning.” 

Felicity sighed, nodding. She knew it was a risk, coming back to the bunker without calling anyone to announce their presence. But every time her and Oliver had picked up the phone to call someone, they couldn’t form the words. How do you explain to the people you love that you’ve come back after years of fighting in multiple universes, going against time and space to be together? And that they’ve finally returned home?

“You’re right, we can’t know how they’re going to react.” She said, before reaching up to stroke his stubble. “But I’ll be with you the entire time.” She ran her thumb over his chin and then his lips. “And we can handle anything together,” she said softly. His eyes momentarily closed at her touch, letting her soothe his rumbling anxiety. He pressed his lips lightly against her thumb before opening his eyes. He stared down at her, taking solace in her strength. 

They stood there, wrapped around each other, basking in the peace around them knowing it wouldn’t last. That when they stepped into that bunker, all hell would break loose. 

Oliver finally nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. She smiled, taking his hand and leading him towards the bunker again. This time, Oliver followed at her pace, knowing that no matter what happened, he could get through it as long as he had his wife by his side. 

 

Getting inside the bunker was easy. The security system was a derivative of Archer’s original programming according to Felicity, which she got through in less than a minute. She had sighed happily at the feel of the system under her fingertips as it gave away to her commands. Oliver had to pull her away with a fond smile, knowing that if he didn’t, they would never get through the entrance. 

The first thing Oliver noticed when he stepped inside, hands intertwined with Felicity’s, was that the bunker looked even bigger and more high tech than he remembered. Large computers took over the space, holograms of building outlines emitting from them. The bunker was filled with life, people coming and going like it was a company rather than a secret hideout. He noticed that most of the people were women, and were all wearing masks and tight black suits, reminiscent of the Black Canary outfit. 

He had heard from Felicity about the Canary network but seeing it in person was surprising to say the least. They looked like a well-oiled team, effortlessly moving around each other. Some of them were listening to orders, others sitting around computers and doing research. And some just talking and laughing like they didn’t have a care in the world. 

“I guess things have changed.” He heard Felicity mutter and he turned his head to look at her, seeing his shock expressed on her face as well. So apparently, this was a new development.

“Do you think Mia and Will are here?” He asked, keeping his voice down. He didn’t want to attract any attention before his kids saw him. He wanted them to be the first to know of his return. 

“They should be. I think —” But before Felicity could finish her sentence, they heard a loud crash from above. Oliver instinctively brought Felicity closer, ready to shield her but then they heard voices. 

“WILLIAM,” Oliver heard a female voice scream. “Give it back, now!” The scream was accompanied by a male voice laughing followed by quick footsteps of what sounded like running. 

“Sorry, but you’re not getting this back until you learn how to be responsible.” The male voice teased and Oliver’s heart nearly stopped once he recognized who it was. 

“Is that —” Oliver choked out, looking at Felicity with wide eyes. She mirrored his shock before a small smile spread on her lips. 

“Yeah, it is.” She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She looked up to the source of the sound and Oliver slowly followed her gaze, body frozen. 

The bunker had been expanded while he was gone. There was another floor built into it, with the top floor having a bridge that was visible from the bottom floor. They were far enough that they probably weren’t visible from so high up but Oliver could make out the two people on the bridge with startling clarity. 

The first thing Oliver noticed was William, looking so much taller and bigger. He had always been a skinny kid and that hadn’t changed throughout the years. But he looked like a man now. Thick shoulders and faint stubble accompanied with a deeper voice and self-confidence. He had shot up in height, probably almost 6 feet. The way he teased and laughed, Oliver couldn’t believe how happy his son looked. He hadn’t seen that happiness in such a long time, even before William had left to live with his grandparents. 

The girl next to William suddenly lunged towards him, her agility flashing Oliver back to a memory on the island. A random memory of when he had been trying to take down Slade during one of their many training sessions. His punches hadn’t been strong but he had always been quick. His knees nearly buckled when he realized who the girl was. 

His daughter. Mia. 

Oliver felt Felicity squeeze his hand, silently asking him if he was okay. He wanted to nod or squeeze back, anything to reassure her, but he was frozen, staring at the girl. His daughter. His daughter who he had left when she was a baby. Who he had read stories to and sang songs to. Who he had said goodbye to while she was in her crib, staring at him with adoring eyes. 

She was blonde. That’s the first thing he noticed. Her hair was exactly like Felicity’s, wavy and swaying back and forth as she moved. He couldn’t make out her eyes but he would bet his life that they were the same shade as Felicity’s cerulean ones. He had heard about Mia’s heroics from Felicity, how she had saved the entire city by taking down the wall that separated the city from the Glades. But seeing his daughter in person, seeing how strong and fast and agile she was, all the while laughing with her brother and radiating happiness, it just…

“Felicity,” he finally whispered. He finally turned his head to look at his wife, who had been staring at him tenderly. She smiled knowingly as he fought through the haze of shock, gulping hard. 

“Come on.” She whispered, tugging on their clasped hands. “Let’s go say hi.” He nodded jerkily, heart racing. 

Oliver blindly followed Felicity. He vaguely remembered climbing some stairs, of crossing a hallway, and then the very bridge that they had been staring at before, all with his heart thundering in his ears. Mia and Will had moved over to the other side of the bridge, the view of which was hidden from the bottom floor. William was showing Mia something on a computer, who was staring at it intently. Faintly, a thought drifted through Oliver’s head that she looked exactly like Felicity in that very moment. His daughter was a mini replica of his wife. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

Finally, they reached the other side of the bridge, standing only about 10 feet away from his children. Both their heads were turned away, staring at the computer screen and oblivious to their surroundings. Felicity squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was ready. 

Oliver let out the breath he was holding, squeezing her hand back before nodding. 

 

Felicity cleared her throat pointedly. She had thought of maybe saying something funny or quirky to announce their presence. She knew Mia would have rolled her eyes in exasperation but William would have probably laughed. But Oliver did not seem like he was in a position to appreciate humor. His face was carefully neutral but she could read between the lines, see the fear and cautious hope in his eyes. Despite her own fear, she felt strong next to him. They could handle anything. 

Mia was the first to turn, not making full eye contact because of what was on the computer screen. But then she fully turned, her eyes going from disinterested to shocked in a split second. Felicity saw her daughter freeze, mouth dropping open but words failing to come out. William, probably noticing his usually loud sister going mute, turned as well and subsequently froze when he saw who was in front of them. 

For a minute, it was so quiet Felicity was pretty sure that if she dropped a pin it would have made a resounding sound throughout the room. Beside her, Oliver was quietly fidgeting. She could tell without looking that the silence was killing him but he also didn’t know how to break it. 

It would be up to her then. 

“Hey guys,” she greeted, infusing cheer into her voice. She couldn’t help but smile fondly at her two children who were doing very good impressions of frozen statues. Her eyes drifted across the room, frowning as she took in the space. “This place is a mess,” she commented dryly, watching as some dust particles flew into the air, the fan overhead blowing them around. She finally turned back to them, raising an eyebrow in disapproval. “Did no one listen to me when I said keeping a clean bunker is vital for superheroing?” She purposely brought out her mom voice, knowing it drove Mia crazy. 

As she predicted, her words broke Mia from her haze and she snapped her mouth shut. But instead of the rolled eyes Felicity was expecting, Mia stayed where she was, no longer frozen but just staring. It was William that finally moved, hesitantly walking closer. 

“Mom?” He asked softly, eyes wide with hope. His eyes then turned to Oliver, tears forming.

“Dad?” William’s voice broke at the syllable which got Oliver moving. He released his death grip on Felicity’s hand to wrap his arms around his son, a sob escaping his chest as he brought his son closer. William broke, the sound of tears and laughter bursting out of him as he fell into Oliver, wrapping his arms around his dad’s shoulders. 

Felicity sighed in relief as she watched the two men embrace. She had been scared about William’s reaction, not sure if anger would have taken precedence over love. She should have known better. Her son was the purest boy on the planet. She heard Oliver murmur something to William, holding on tightly. William laughed again, tears streaming freely down his face. 

They finally separated, albeit hesitantly. William looked like he was afraid his dad would disappear if he broke contact. Oliver didn’t seem to mind, overcome with joy at the sight of his son all grown up. “You’ve gotten so big.” Oliver said with a tearful smile. “You were half my height the last time I saw you.” 

William laughed, looking down as he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s been a really long time, Dad.” He said, awe coating his tone. Oliver nodded in acquiescence, a fond smile lighting up his features. 

Felicity turned her head to look at Mia, who was just staring at the two men like they had suddenly sprouted horns and tails. Before Felicity could say a word or make her way to her daughter, Mia turned and ran in the opposite direction. 

Felicity watched with wide eyes as Mia made her way through a random door on the side of the room, the door slamming shut behind her as she disappeared. 

Oliver turned wide eyes onto her. She bit her lip, wincing in apology. Her daughter had always been a fan of making dramatic exits. Something she definitely inherited from her grandma. 

“I think Mia is just in shock.” William said sheepishly to her. “Hell, I’m in shock. I can’t believe you guys are back!” He exclaimed, before turning his eyes back on his dad. “I can’t believe you’re alive, Dad.” William whispered, a new wave of tears running down his face. He then turned to Felicity, wrapping her up in a hug. She sighed, hugging back tightly. 

“Mia and I looked everywhere for you, Felicity.” He said. Felicity just gave him a sad look. 

“It’s a long story, honey.” She finally said. “But your dad and I are happy to tell you all of it as soon as we can.” She turned towards Oliver and he nodded in agreement. 

“Do you want to go check on her?” He asked quietly, and her heart broke at the pain in his voice. She could tell he was already forming his own conclusions, convincing himself that his daughter hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” She murmured, squeezing his hand. Her other hand went to William’s shoulder and then his face, instinctively checking for injuries. She relaxed when she found none and William smiled fondly. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him,” William whispered conspiratorially. Oliver chuckled. As she walked away, she faintly heard William asking if Oliver wanted to know what their latest mission was. The sounds of their animated conversation followed her as she stepped into the other room to find her daughter. 

 

She found that the room was actually a storage room and was connected to a hallway which led to another series of rooms. Obviously, they had turned their secret hideout into a living space. She couldn’t help but be impressed by all the innovations her kids had made in 5 years. 

She found Mia in the room on the furthest side of the bunker. She was curled up on the bed, head between her knees. Felicity’s hand, which had been raised to knock, faltered at the sight of her daughter. She looked so small. Her mind flashed back to when Mia was 8 and had fallen off her bike. She was so intent on being tough that she had refused to tell Felicity what happened, choosing instead to suffer in silence. Her heart had broken then, painfully reminded of Oliver while simultaneously feeling like the worst mother in the world. 

“Mia?” She asked quietly. Mia didn’t move. Felicity stepped inside the room, keeping her steps slow so Mia could track her progress throughout the small space. She finally took a seat on the bed, resisting the urge to stroke her daughter’s hair or give her a hug. She knew from experience that the best thing to do in these situations was to wait Mia out. 

Felicity didn’t have to wait too long. Mia slowly lifted her head and Felicity’s heart broke at the tear tracks on her face. “Where have you been?” She asked softly, brokenly. 

Felicity gave her a sad smile. “It’s a long story, honey.” She finally said, hand going up to stroke her daughter’s hair. Mia let her do it for a second before she pulled away. 

Mia stared at the wall and clenched her fists. “Who was that with you?” Anger coated her tone but Felicity could hear the undercurrent of fear. It confused her. 

“That’s your dad, honey.” She said slowly, not sure of what Mia was really asking. 

Mia nodded jerkily. “Right, except that can’t be my dad.” She said resolutely. Felicity’s brow furrowed, staring at her daughter in bewilderment. “My dad is dead.” Her voice broke at the last word and Felicity finally understood. 

“Honey, if you would just come back outside, we can explain everything.” Felicity cooed, stroking Mia’s hair again. Mia jerked away harshly, finally turning her gaze to Felicity. Felicity flinched back from the blinding anger in her daughter’s eyes. “My dad. Is. Dead.” Mia jumped off the bed and ran to the window, hands going over her head and down her neck. Just like Oliver when he was stressed. Felicity couldn’t help but smile sadly at the sight. 

“He’s not dead, Mia. He’s never been dead.” Felicity finally said into the ringing silence. She stayed on the bed, recognizing Mia’s need for space. She continued. “I had to fake his death for a long time so he could come back to us.” She turned her head towards the window, seeing the tenseness in Mia’s shoulders. “When I left for those 5 years,” she watched as Mia’s shoulder’s shook and fought the urge to go to her, “I left to find him and bring him back.” Felicity tried to put as much conviction and strength into her words as she could. Anything to convince her daughter that this was real. That her father was back. 

“Will you please come outside and let us both explain? I don’t think I can give you the full story by myself.” Felicity pleaded, getting off the bed and making her way to the window. She stopped herself from putting her hands on Mia’s shoulders. Mia was so much like Oliver but also so much like her. She needed space when she was processing. It was a fight Felicity and Oliver had had a lot when they had first started dating. Oliver’s first instinct had been to smother her in affection when she was angry which had made her even angrier. She needed space to think logically when she was upset, a trait Mia had inherited. 

Mia finally nodded, staring resolutely at the ground. Felicity sighed in relief before turning around and walking out the door. She walked slowly, trying to look discretely behind her to make sure Mia was following. Mia did follow and eventually they made their way back to the dust-filled room. 

Oliver and William were right where she had left them. Oliver’s head snapped over to her from where he had been bent over some blueprints, a breath escaping him at the sight of Mia behind her. Mia refused to make eye contact, staring at the ground. She saw Oliver’s shoulders sag at their daughter’s obvious rejection. Felicity gave him a small reassuring smile. They had both known the process of getting their family back would be difficult. But actually experiencing it was a different story.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea wouldn't leave me alone so it continues! Thank you for reading and commenting, it meant the world. Make sure to let me know what you think of this!


End file.
